A Black First Day of School
by JacksonFrost
Summary: What happens every year when the Black clan gathers at the station of the Hogwarts Express and sends another Black child off to school? Rated Teen for language.
1. Chapter 1: Bellatrix

**Author's Note: **I am fascinated with the idea of the Blacks (Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, Sirius, and Regalus) as children. This is my first story I wrote of them, and I don't know if it's any good, but here it is. There will be five chapters- one for each of the Blacks- and they will each center around each child's first day of Hogwarts. At first, they will all seem a little out of character, but in the later chapters, they all slip into the personalities we see in the books. I wanted to explore how exactly they became the way they were in the Harry Potter series, and I don't know if I succeeded, but oh well. Oh, and Bellatrix and Sirius are best, best friends in my mind, because I love that idea, that they were close as children. There is no incest implied though. I'll post a chapter a day, no matter what, but if I see reviews, I'll post more than one a day! Oh, one last thing. I don't know if their ages are canon. The order I put them in was Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius, Regalus, and Narcissa. Bellatrix and Narcissa are six years apart (so when she starts school at 11, Bellatrix will be in her last year at 17). This was for the sake of the story.

Read and Review please!! Constructive criticism welcome!

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. These characters are hers, I just borrowed them.

**Chapter One: Bellatrix's First Day**

Bellatrix Black shifted her weight nervously as she listened to her father, Cygnus Black, drone on and on about how she must uphold the family honor and be sorted into Slytherin. She caught her favorite cousin, Sirius' eye, and they shared a mocking grin. Then Sirius' face settled back into a sulk. He had two more years before he could go to Hogwarts and he was jealous. Bella then glanced at her sister Andromeda, who was also pouting. She only had one year left at home, but she wanted to go to Hogwarts now. Bella smirked at her and Andy stuck out her tongue. Druella Black, their mother, glared at the girls and Bella reluctantly turned her attention back to her father.

"I don't want you consorting with Mudbloods at all, and I would rather die than see you friends with them…" Cygnus shuddered and Bella rolled her eyes. She had heard this all before. Her five year old sister, Narcissa, walked over to Bella and slipped her tiny hand into her beloved older sister's. Bella squeezed Cissy's hand and Cissy giggled softly.

"And under no circumstances are you allowed to be on good terms with some of those MudBlood loving teachers….like that despicable Dumbledore," Cygnus continued relentlessly. Bored, Regulus, Bellatrix's seven year old cousin, punched his older brother. Sirius punched back and Aunt Walburga glared at them. Bellatrix smiled at the two and then quickly took advantage of her father pausing for breath.

"Daddy, I understand. I have to catch the train though, so…." Her father nodded. He hugged his daughter and whispered "Make us proud" into her ear. It was more an order than a pleasantry and Bella knew this. She nodded and skipped over to her mother, who pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you," Druella breathed. "You'll do fine."

Bellatrix nodded again, this time with a cocky smile. "I know."

She hugged her aunt and uncle and then turned to her sisters and cousins. "Well, this goodbye, I guess," she said hesitantly.

They all stared at her, stony-faced. Suddenly, Cissy burst into tears. "Don't go! Bella, I'll miss you!"

Bella scooped her up. "I'll miss you too Cissy. But I'll see you soon." She handed her sister to her mother and turned to Regalus.

"Reggie," she said fondly. Reggie ran to her and they hugged. Bella squatted down so she was at his level.

"Watch out for Cissy for me," she whispered. "And don't let Sirius push you around." Regalus nodded seriously and hugged her again. Then he stepped back and Sirius slowly stepped forward.

"Bye Bels," he mumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sirius. It's only two years."

Sirius immediately glared at her. "Easy for you to say. In two years, you'll be a third year and going to Hogsmeade with all your cool friends and I'll be an 'ickle firstie.'" He scowled. "Bella, this is the beginning of the end."

Bellatrix laughed at his dramatics. "The end of what?"

Sirius sighed. "The end of her friendship. It'll never be the same, you know. You'll be too busy for me."

Bella shook her head vigorously. "Siri, no! I'll see you on holidays and when you come to Hogwarts, we can explore all the hidden passageways and just be the most awesome Slytherins ever!"

Sirius bit his lip to stop from grinning. "Promise?"

Bella nodded. "Promise."

Sirius allowed his grin to spread across his face. "Okay. Bye Bels. See you at Christmas." He hugged his cousin.

Bella hugged back tighter. "I'll write you, Siri." Sirius nodded and reluctantly untangled himself from Bella. He scampered back to his impatient parents and disappeared with a pop.

"Let's go, Bellatrix," Cygnus said.

Bella quickly turned to Andromeda. "Andy," she said awkwardly, not quite knowing how to say goodbye to the sister she had grown up with. Andromeda didn't respond. Instead, she fiercely hugged her sister.

"I'll miss you," Andy breathed in Bella's ear. "Write me." Bella nodded, a lump forming in her throat. She gave a last wave to her family and walked on to the Hogwarts Express.

----

Bella was sitting in a compartment full of the children of her parents' friends. Rodolphus Lestrange was sitting close to her. Bella shifted uncomfortably. Rodolphus lazily grinned at her. "Something wrong, Bella?" he drawled.

Bellatrix shook her head. "No. I'm just…." She trailed off awkwardly.

Lucius Malfoy smirked. "Scared you're not going to get into Slytherin?"

"No!" Bella snapped. "I know I'm going to get in. It's a Black tradition!"

A little while later, Bella stood in the line of first years waiting to be sorted. When "Black, Bellatrix!" was called, she sauntered confidently to the stool, sat down, and pulled the hat over her head. In less than five seconds, the hat screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Bella grinned and strutted over to the applauding Slytherin table. She sat next to Rodolphus who draped his arm over her shoulders. Bella sighed. She couldn't wait until her sisters and cousins came to Hogwarts. Things were going to be so _boring_ without them here.


	2. Chapter 2: Andromeda

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, Bella is 12, Andromeda is 11, Sirius is 10, Regalus is 8, and Narcissa is 6. And I'm still not J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two: Andromeda's First Day**

Andromeda Black could hardly control her nerves. Her stomach was taking roller coaster rides and her heart was pounding. There was no way she could listen to her father's speech. Besides, she heard it all before. Her father said the same exact thing last year on Bella's first day of school. Andromeda grinned at Bella, who grinned back. "Slytherin's gonna rock!" Bella mouthed. Andromeda nodded excitedly.

Sirius snorted. He still had to wait a year before he went off to Hogwarts. Andromeda gave him a sympathetic smile, understanding his frustration.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned away, causing Bella to fling her arm around him and draw him closer. "One more year, Siri, until we rule the school," Bellatrix whispered.

Sirius reluctantly smiled. "Save me a seat at the Slytherin table."

Bellatrix let out a delighted cackle. She quickly clamped her hand to her mouth, but she was too late.

"Bellatrix," her father hissed. "Since you obviously know what I'm saying, why don't you explain to Andromeda how a proper young lady should act at Hogwarts?"

Bella smirked and nodded. "Okay Andy, listen up."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "I'm listening."

"Good. Okay, I think Daddy already covered the whole not-consorting-with-Mudbloods thing, so just remember- Slytherin is best, Ravenclaw is average, Hufflepuff is horrid, and Gyriffindor….well, consider yourself disowned." She smiled sweetly at Andromeda, who gulped. The nerves were returning with a vengeance.

Cygnus sighed. "Thank you Bellatrix. Andromeda, I know you will make me proud."

Andromeda nodded. Druella smiled at her. "All right girls. Say your goodbyes, the train is leaving soon."

Andromeda nodded again but couldn't bring herself to move. Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She strolled forward and gave her parents hugs.

Her mother held onto her a second longer. "Take care of Andromeda," she said quietly.

Bella nodded. "I will, Mother."

Cygnus looked at his oldest daughter. "Bellatrix, make sure your sister is properly upholding the family name."

Bellatrix sighed. "Of course, Daddy." She hugged her parents again, and then her uncle.

When she hugged her aunt, Walburga pulled her closer. "I have a feeling Andromeda isn't as Black as would be expected," she hissed. "Watch her like a hawk."

Bellatrix nodded and pulled away. When she turned her back, she rolled her eyes. Crazy old bat. Bellatrix glanced at Andromeda who was still standing in the same spot, frozen. Why couldn't Andy hurry up and make everyone say goodbye to her? Bella hated saying goodbye to her cousins and sisters-well, now just Cissy.

She wearily turned to Cissy. "Five more years!" she said bracingly.

Narcissa pouted. "I wanna go now!"

Bella shrugged. "Sorry. Now give me a hug."

Cissy sighed but raced over to hug her sister. "I'll be all alone," she whined in Bellatrix's ear.

"No you won't, Cissy," Bella said perkily. "You have Sirius and Regalus."

Narcissa wrinkled up her tiny nose. "Boys," she said with deep disgust. Bellatrix laughed.

"I'll write you, Cissy." Bella let go of her baby sister and turned to Regalus. ""Only three more years, Reggie!"

Regalus grinned. "I can't wait. I'll take good care of Cissy for you, you know."

Bella smiled. Regalus was such a sweet kid. "I know. Write me lots."

Regalus grinned. "Expect a letter morning, noon, and night!" he teased. Bella laughed. Regalus hugged her and ran back to his parents, leaving Sirius standing reluctantly besides Bella. "I'll miss you," he said quietly.

"It's only one more year."

"Yeah, well, a year's a long time."

"Shhh. I'll write you, okay?"

"It's not the same, and you know it!" Sirius snapped.

"Fine, I'll send you Howlers," Bella growled. "Then you can hear my voice."

Sirius' face lit up. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart." Sirius solemnly held out his hand and Bellatrix shook it. Then they fiercely embraced.

A few feet away, Andromeda shook herself out of her trance. She hesitantly approached her parents. "Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Daddy."

Druella drew Andromeda to her. "Goodbye, my little princess. Write me."

Andromeda managed a smile, nodded, and turned to her father, who gently hugged her. "Make me proud, Andromeda."

Andromeda gave them both a timid smile and walked over to her uncle, who impassively hugged her. She then glanced at her aunt, who grabbed Andromeda's arm. "You keep the Black name pure, girl. I expect to see you in the Slytherin house with your sister. Follow her example," the woman hissed, her rank breath hitting Andromeda's cheek.

Andy nodded furiously. "Yes ma'am," she said, gently tugging her arm away. Walburga reluctantly let go, but Andy could tell she had more to say. Not wanting to hear it, she quickly turned to her little sister.

"I can't believe you're leaving me too," Cissy accused.

"I don't have a choice!" Andromeda cried. "But I'd rather stay with you!"

Cissy sighed. "Well, duh, Andy. But I guess you have to go. So good luck, write me?"

Andromeda managed a small, albeit genuine smile. "Every day."

Cissy nodded. "Miss me?"

Andromeda giggled. "Every minute!"

Cissy let a huge grin creep across her face as she continued their childhood game. "Love me?"

"Every second!" Andromeda squealed, and dissolved into laughter with her sister. The two embraced and Andromeda turned to Regulus. "Bye Reggie."

Regalus threw his arms around her. "Bye Andy. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She ruffled his hair affectionately, and turned to Sirius, who was leaning against Bellatrix, who was absently stroking his hair. The two looked so at peace, and Andromeda felt a familiar pang of jealousy at the ease of their close friendship.

She cleared her throat loudly. "Fine, Sirius, don't say goodbye to me."

Sirius lazily grinned at her. "Bye."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't expect me to miss you or anything."

Sirius sighed, but pushed himself off Bella. He strolled over to Andy and hugged her. "Bye Andy," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. "I'll miss you. Really."

Andromeda smiled at him. "And I'll miss you."

Sirius grinned arrogantly. "Obviously." Andromeda laughed as the warning bell sounded.

"Girls. You have five minutes. Get on the bloody train!" Cygnus snapped. Andromeda gasped in a panic.

She waved at her family and looked expectantly at Bellatrix. "Come on Bella!"

Bella sighed. "Chill." She turned to Sirius. "Bye Siri."

He smiled at her with an incredible tenderness that made Andromeda ache with jealousy. "Bye Bels." Bella looked at him for a minute more, imprinting his image in her head, and then reluctantly turned away. She linked arms with Andromeda and they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Andromeda tagged along as Bella plopped into a compartment with a few older boys. Bella joined them in an animated conversation, not bothering to include Andromeda, desperately trying to appear cool. "I think I'm going to be sick," Andy groaned loudly as she held her stomach, staring at the trees whizzing by them.

Bellatrix sighed. "Train-sick?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Nerves."

Bellatrix winced as her friends erupted into laughter. Why did Andromeda have to be so uncool?

---

Andromeda stood in the line of rowdy first years, waiting to be sorted. She looked over at the Slytherin table, trying to find her sister. Bella gave her an encouraging wave.

"Black, Andromeda!" was called and Andy slowly walked over to the stool and put the decrepit hat on.

"Another black," the hat whispered into Andy's ear. "I sorted your sister last year. She was easy. You…not so much. You obviously don't belong in Hufflepuff, but the other three are fair game. You have the wit and brain for Ravenclaw. But you also have the bravery of Gryffindor…yes, you do have courage. And you have the cunning for Slytherin, and I see you have some of the beliefs that most Slytherins have." The hat paused. "But I don't know if the beliefs are yours or your family's."

"Please don't put me in Gryffindor, my parents will kill me," Andromeda pleaded frantically.

The hat sighed. "I suppose you don't have the courage quite yet. Fine. It's down to Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Any preference?"

Andromeda bit her lip. Being in Ravenclaw would be really cool, to be with people who were interested in studying. But being in Slytherin would make her whole family happy and of course, she'd have automatic friends.

"Yes, yes," the hat said briskly. "It's a tough decision."

Andromeda jumped, having forgotten that the hat was listening to her thoughts. The hat chuckled. "You're funny. And your mind is so interesting. So was your sister's, although I didn't get to spend much time there. Are there any more of you Blacks?"

Andromeda nodded. "I have one more sister, and two cousins."

"I look forward to sorting them. Now. Stop stalling and tell me- Ravenclaw or Slytherin? I think you're suited for both."

Andromeda sighed. "Family comes first. I want Slytherin."

The hat was quiet for a minute. "Interesting."

Andromeda frowned. "What do you-"

The hat cut over her question. "SLYTHERIN," it roared.

Andromeda shakily stood up to the cheers of the Slytherin table and the hisses and jeers off the others. She felt a pang of regret when she saw the Ravenclaw table booing. "I could have been in there," she mused as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

She slid in the seat next to Bella, who grinned at her. "I knew it. But what took so long? You were there for like ten minutes!"

Andromeda shrugged. "It wanted to hear about our family."


	3. Chapter 3: Sirius

**Author's Note:** Sorry, this chapter is obnoxiously long. But Sirius' day was pretty eventful! I feel like Narcissa was really out of character in this chapter, and it bothers me a bit, but I think this is kind of the turning point for her character. She acts like a little kid and gets in trouble for it, and after that, she won't be a little kid anymore. So next chapter, you'll see a more in-character Narcissa. Anyway, in this chapter, Bella is 13, Andromeda is 12, Sirius is 11, Regalus is 9, and Narcissa is 7.

**Chapter Three: Sirius' First Day**

Sirius Black couldn't hide the grin that was spreading across his face. He was going to Hogwarts! "We're running late," his mother snapped. "So I hope you know how to behave by now because I don't have time to tell you. Now say your goodbyes."

Sirius hugged his parents. Walburga glared at him. "Do NOT dishonor the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Remember- Toujurs Pur."

Sirius masked his annoyance successfully and simply quickly hugged his aunt and uncle and looked at his little cousin. "Bye Cissy."

"Bye," the little girl said dejectedly.

Sirius frowned. "Aww, come on. It's only four more years."

Narcissa shrugged. "Easy for you to say. You're going."

Sirius wrapped her up in a hug. "I'll write you. Tell you all about Hogwarts."

Cissy nodded. "You better." Sirius laughed and messed up her hair. Cissy squealed and rushed back to her mother.

Chuckling, Sirius turned to his brother, who frowned at him. "Have fun at Hogwarts," Regalus muttered.

"Reggie. You only have two more years. That's nothing."

"Two more years with her," Reggie spat, glancing at their mother.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Aw, Regalus. I'm sorry. Just… I don't know. You have Cissy though." Regalus looked less than thrilled. Sirius tried another tactic. "I'll come home every holiday. And I'll write you. Loads."

Regalus shrugged. "Fine. Bye." He turned away from Sirius, who unsuccessfully tried to mask his hurt.

Suddenly, a hand came down on his shoulder. Bellatrix. "He'll come around," she murmured. Sirius nodded and Bella strutted over to her little cousin. "Hey Regs, guess what? I'm a third year now, so I get to go to Hogsmeade!"

"Cool," Regalus said flatly.

"So expect packages from Zonko's and Honeyduke's," Bella teased.

Regalus laughed excitedly. "Promise?" Bellatrix held out her arms.

"Promise." Reggie ran into her waiting arms and hugged her tightly. "I always miss you, Bella."

Bella sighed. "I know. I miss you too. But you know who else will miss you? Sirius."

Regalus sighed. "He'll be having fun in Slytherin with you. He won't even remember he has a brother."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know Sirius loves you. Look at him." They looked at Sirius talking with his father, obviously still upset. Bella raised her eyebrows. "Does that look like someone who is so excited to go to Hogwarts, he could hardly care about his favorite brother?"

"Only brother," Reggie corrected, but he was grinning. Sirius looked over at his brother, who waved.

Sirius hastily left his dad and hesitantly approached his brother. "Still mad?" Regalus sighed but shook his head. "Nah." Sirius grinned and the two brothers embraced.

Bella cackled. "And they say women are easily hurt."

Siri and Reggie glared at her, but before they could come back with a cutting remark, Andromeda rushed into the group. "Bye Regalus!" she gasped, quickly wrapping up her cousin in a hug. She turned to Sirius and Bella. "Well, come on guys! Mom kept me forever! Let's go!"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Uh, Andy Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Sirius smirked. "Yeah. Someone short, blonde, and….loud?" They all heard the wail, "Andromeda!" at the same time, and Regalus, Bellatrix, and Sirius giggled.

Andy winced. "Crap. Let's go, please?"

Sirius and Bellatrix laughed. "Fat chance," Sirius said.

"This is gonna be good!" Bella said excitedly. Narcissa could be so over-dramatic at times, and it never failed to amuse her- except for when her dramatic rage was directed at Bella.

"ANDROMEDA DRUELLA BLACK!" Narcissa screeched. "How could you do this to me? Does our friendship mean NOTHING to you?"

"Narcissa," Andromeda tried.

"NO! I thought we were FRIENDS!!"

"Narcis-"

"Andy! How could you?!" Narcissa flipped her golden hair angrily.

"Nar-"

"A pat on the head? A "Bye Cissy"? THAT'S what you say to your BEST friend before you leave for a whole school year?" Cissy started to cry.

"Narcissa Black." This one came from a furious Cygnus Black. "What are you thinking? You're making a fool out of yourself in front of everyone!" he hissed, his face turning scarlet.

Walburga glared at her youngest niece. "I'm ashamed and disgusted, Narcissa. I thought you had more class than that." She turned to her husband. "Let's go. I can't stand to be around someone acting like a common Mudblood."

Orion nodded and grabbed Regalus' arm. "Goodbye son," he said to Sirius, who simply waved. The three Disapperated in a flash.

Andromeda looked at her seething father. "I'll talk to Cissy, Daddy." Cygnus waved her on, too enraged to speak.

"Uh okay," Andy smiled at her shaking little sister. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. I hate saying goodbye to you, it tears me up inside. I miss you so much when I'm gone. But that's no excuse. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Cissy sighed heavily, blinking back tears. "Fine." Andromeda grinned triumphantly. She knew this fight would have lasted much longer if their irate parents hadn't been hovering behind them. The sisters embraced. "Expect a Howler," Cissy breathed.

Andy snorted. "Love you too, Cis."

Cygnus took his younger daughter's arm, twisting it slightly. Andromeda watched, feeling bad. She knew how much trouble Narcissa would be in. "Goodbye Bellatrix, Andromeda, Sirius." He glared at squirming Cissy. "Narcissa. Let's go." The two disappeared.

Druella smiled at her daughters. "Be proper young ladies, please. Sirius, good luck in your sorting. Now, go catch your train." She smiled once more and followed her husband and youngest child with a pop.

"Damn." Bellatrix whistled. "Someone will not be acting like anything less than a "proper young lady" for quite some time." Andromeda nodded, guilt churning in her stomach. Bella noticed, of course. "Not your fault though, Andy."

Sirius impatiently shifted. "Come on! Hogwarts waits for no one!" Bella giggled and grabbed his hand. With her free hand, she grabbed Andromeda and the three took off at a sprint to the Express.

----

Sirius took a shaky breath and turned around in the line to catch Bella's eye. Bella waved at him and gave him a thumbs up. He waved back and mouthed "Slytherin!" He heard her loud laugh from across the Great Hall. He was too busy making faces at her to listen to the names that Professor McGonagall was calling. Suddenly, he felt a long fingernail tap him on the shoulder. He spun around to find McGonagall staring at him. "Black, Sirius?" she asked. He nodded. She frowned. "Perhaps you should listen to me when I call your name ten times. It's your turn."

Sirius meekly nodded and walked to the Hat. He looked over once more at Bella and saw that she was hysterically cackling. He rolled his eyes and pulled the hat over his head.

"Another Black?" the hat whispered. "I've been waiting for you, Sirius."

"Why?" Sirius wondered.

"Because," the hat answered. "I wanted to see if you were more like Bellatrix or Andromeda. It's clearly Andromeda."

Sirius frowned. "No. I'm more like Bella." The hat was silent for a minute and Sirius could feel his mind being searched. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling.

"Wow," the hat breathed. "This is extremely interesting. Your relationship with Bellatrix…you two have quite a bond."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Duh. She's my best friend. My world."

"This is why it pains me to put you in Gryffindor," the hat said regretfully.

Sirius choked. "What?" he sputtered- out loud. The Great Hall murmured amongst themselves. He caught Bella's eye- she was looking at him with concern. He quickly looked away. "No. You can't. I have to be in Slytherin," Sirius frantically thought."

"No. You don't, Slytherin is not right for you. Neither is Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"But, Andy told me she asked if she could go to Slytherin, and you let her! You let her! Why not me?"

"Yes, I did. But Andromeda is more of a SLytherin than you would ever be. And I sometimes wonder if I made the right choice with her," the hat mused.

"Please!" Sirius cried.

The hat sighed. "I'm sorry. Truly. I wish you could be with Bellatrix. But you know, you'll thank me one day. You'll do well in Gryffindor."

"No wait!" Sirius pleaded. No use. The hat screamed- "GRYFINDOR."

Sirius cursed the hat in his head, felt the hat indignantly leave his mind, and slowly pulled it off his head. A Black? In Gryffindor? Impossible! Slowly, Gryffindor began to clap. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined in. The applause strengthened, drowning out the intense fury of Slytherin's boos. Sirius ignored the commotion and met Bella's eyes. She was not booing with the rest of the table (with the exception of Andromeda). She had tears streaming down her face and similar tears started to slide down Sirius' face.

Professor McGonagall gently pushed him to his table. "Pleasure to have you in my house," she whispered, before continuing on with the Sorting. Sirius sat there, staring at his hands for what seemed like hours. A boy with shaggy black hair tried to talk to him, along with a lean boy who appeared to be sickly and a chubby boy with a nervous expression. Sirius ignored them all. He would not, would NOT, make friends with these people! Finally, Dumbledore dismissed the students. Sirius bolted out of his seat, and ran to his cousins.

"Siri, what happened?" Bella screamed.

"I don't know!" Siri sobbed. "I begged him to put me with you, but he refused." Sirius threw himself in Bella's arms, crying hard.

Andromeda sighed. "I'll get Professor Dumbledore."

Bella nodded, stroking Sirius' hair. "It's gonna be okay, Siri," she whispered.

He nodded, and straightened up, wiping away his tears. "It was a mistake. That's all."

Bellatrix nodded. "Exactly."

Andromeda returned with Dumbledore. "Is there a problem?" he asked mildly.

"Yes! Please, sir, put me in Slytherin!"Sirius wailed.

Dumbledore frowned. "I'm sorry. That's not an option."

Bella popped an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I believe it is. My father and my Uncle Orion, his-" she gestured to Sirius, "-father, give generous donations to this school every year. In fact, I'm sure they are both on the committee that hired you- and can fire you. So I suggest you put Sirius in Slytherin, where he belongs, and our fathers will never have to know. And trust me, that is very, very good news for yourself…as well as Hogwarts." She smiled sweetly.

Sirius grinned. That was a prime example of why he loved her. He heard Andromeda gasp in horror, but he and Bella ignored her and stared at Dumbledore, who was looking at his hands.

He finally looked up. "Well. I appreciate your concern, Miss Black, but I'm afraid I cannot make an exception to the rule- whatever the Sorting Hat decides is permanent. Sirius must be in Gryffindor." Bella frowned, not having expected her manipulative threat to fail.

Andromeda decided to try a different tactic. "Please Professor? Sirius needs us. We're his cousins! We're like his sisters. And you know the Gryffindors will harass him. He's a Black, of course they will. Sirius belongs in Slytherin!" She gazed at him hopefully. Sirius nodded, impressed. Andromeda could be pretty manipulative when she wanted to be. Even Bella seemed impressed.

Dumbledore, however, did not. He sighed. "I really wish I could, but frankly, it's not possible. And I'm sure he will not be harassed."

Andromeda sighed. "Oh, they will! Please Professor! You can do anything! This would be a simple task for such a great wizard as yourself."

Dumbledore chuckled, infuriating the Blacks. "Thank you for your confidence, Miss Black, but I'm afraid it's out of the question."

Sirius decided to jump in. "My parents will literally kill me if I'm not in Slytherin. I'm not exaggerating."

"He's really not, Professor," Andromeda said quietly.

Bellatrix sighed. "They're going to be so mad. So mad." Her eyes filled with tears. Sirius leaned against her and she put her arm around him.

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "If we're worried about domestic abuse, my office is always open. But I'm sure your parents will be proud, regardless of what house you're in."

Sirius gave a hollow, humorless laugh. "That's what you think." He turned around and stomped out of the Great Hall. Bella gave Dumbledore a scathing look, and followed Sirius. Andromeda trailed after them. Sirius stopped in the hallway.

Bella and Andy caught up to him. "Siri," Bella said soothingly. "You won't have to go with those Mudbloods. You'll be a Gryffindor in name only. You can eat with us, sleep with us, hang out with us…." She smiled. "It's perfect."

Sirius began to grin. "Yeah!"

"No," a voice behind them said firmly. It was Dumbledore. "That's against the rules. Except for spending your free time together…that's fine, as long as it's not in the Slytherin or Gryffindor dorms, as house dorms are open to the members of the house only. And non-members will not be let in. This school is magical, I hasten to remind you. Now. Time for bed. Say your goodbyes."

Bella shot Dumbledore the look of death. Must this Mudblood-loving twit ruin everything? She hugged Sirius fiercely. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded. "Love ya, Bels."

Bella smiled slightly, feeling a lump in her throat. "Love ya too, Siri."

Andromeda gave Sirius a quick hug. "See ya tomorrow. Good luck."

He forced a smile. "Thanks Andy."

With one last look between Bella and Sirius, the sisters disappeared down the corridor. Dumbledore smiled kindly at Sirius. "Your dorm is on the seventh floor. Go to a picture of a fat lady."

Sirius sullenly nodded and stomped off.

"Oh, Sirius?" Dumbledore called.

Sirius spun around. Dumbledore sadly smiled. "You'll thank me for this one day, I promise." Sirius rolled his eyes and headed up the long flight of stairs…alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Regulus

**Author's Note:** Another long chapter. Sorry! A lot has to happen though, to get them to be more like the adults they are in the books! Okay, in this chapter, Bella is 15, Andromeda is 14, Sirius is 13, Regalus is 11, and Narcissa is 9.

**Chapter Four: Regalus' First Day**

Regalus Black glared at his brother. It was his bloody fault that he not only had to listen to a long-winded speech by his uncle, but another one from his father, and then an even worse one from his slightly insane mother. Walburga was in the middle of the lecture, her eyes glinting madly as she hissed that Mudbloods were animals, etc, etc.

Regalus knew his family was only doing this to keep him from following the same path as Sirius. Also, Walburga had spotted Andromeda hugging a Hufflepuff boy when she was getting off the train last year. Further inspection had found that the boy, Ted Tonks, was a Mudblood. Regalus winced at the memory of his mother and uncle screaming at sobbing Andromeda. He looked at Andy now, who smiled at him. He smiled back and Andromeda returned her glance to the crowd of wizards. Regalus wondered who she was searching for: Ted or her Slytherin friends.

Sirius was also looking at the crowd, but it was obvious who he was looking for: his Gryffindor friends. Regalus had seen some of the letters they had written over the summer- they had the oddest nicknames! Moony, Prongs, Wormtail…and they called Sirius Padfoot! When Regalus asked Sirius about it, Sirius had laughed at him, telling him not to worry about "Gryffindor Business."

Bellatrix had noticed Sirius too. She hit him on the shoulder- rather roughly. "Can't stand to spend five minutes with your family without rushing off to see your friends?" she jeered.

He frowned. "Sorry. Didn't realize you were jealous."

Bella gasped. "I am not jealous! I just think it's rude."

"Bellatrix!" her father snapped. Bellatrix lowered her head and steamed.

After a minute, Sirius spoke again. "Don't worry, Bels, I still love you the most." He lazily grinned at her. She smiled sadly at him. They both knew everything had changed between them, no matter how much they denied it.

"All right, Regalus, do you understand what is expected of you?" Walburga asked.

Regalus nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll be in Slytherin, I promise."

She cracked a rare smile. "That's my boy. Come here." She hugged Regalus. "Follow in Bellatrix's footsteps," she warned.

Regalus nodded again, suddenly nervous. Orion Black clasped his son on the shoulder. "Good luck, Regalus."

Regalus smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Orion looked at Sirius. "You too," he said flatly. Sirius shrugged and Walburga sighed. "Try not to be a complete failure."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He looked at his uncle, who was somewhat reluctantly hugging Andromeda. Aunt Druella was talking to Bellatrix. Regalus was being smothered by his parents. Sirius looked at Narcissa, sullenly standing to the side. "So Cissy, you only have two more years."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Only?"

Sirius frowned. "Hey. I'm all alone in Gryffindor too, you know."

"It's not the same, and you know it!" Cissy snapped.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "You should be happy. I'm in third year now, so me and your doting sisters will be sending you goodies from Zonko's and Honeyduke's."

Cissy giggled. " I do like peppermint crèmes."

"Expect some in the mail," Sirius winked.

Suddenly, Bella appeared. "Stop hogging my sister, Siri."

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry! She's just irresistible!" Bella rolled her eyes, but Cissy laughed, as a flush crept over her porcelain skin. She hugged Sirius and Sirius laughingly returned the hug, then smirked at Bella and backed away.

Bella glanced at her little sister. "I'll miss you."

Narcissa sighed. "If you missed me that much, you wouldn't be going."

Bellatrix frowned. "For Merlin's sake, Cissy, you've been saying this for five years. Give it up! You know I miss you."

Cissy giggled. "I know. It's just fun to watch you guys freak out and promise to send me stuff."

Bellatrix cackled. "You little sneak."

Behind them, Andromeda gasped and whirled around. "Cissy! You had me feeling awful!"

Narcissa smiled angelically. "Sorry." Bella hugged her baby sister, still chortling.

Andromeda hugged Cissy next and gave a crooked smile. "Please don't start screaming at me again."

Narcissa flushed and rolled her eyes. "That was two years ago," she muttered. "I haven't acted so un-ladylike since then."

Andromeda gave a smile that was laced with regret. "I've noticed."

Bella snorted. "You've become dreadfully boring, Narcissa."

Cissy shrugged. "It's just how it is. You should take note."

Bellatrix smiled indulgently. "All right, Cissy. Are you too grownup for candy?"

Narcissa paused. "Well, no, but if you wanted to send me a new cloak or something…." She trailed off delicately.

Bella rolled her eyes and affectionately ruffled her sister's hair. Cissy looked irritated but let it go and gave Bella and Andromeda each one more hug. Then she turned to Regalus. "Well, you're leaving me too, I guess."

Regalus nodded sadly. "I'll miss our adventures."

Narcissa's blue eyes filled with tears. "Me too." The two hugged and Cissy sighed. "Have fun at Hogwarts, Reggie."

Regalus grinned at her, surprised at the maturity. "Thanks!"

"On the train! Now!" Cygnus snapped at his daughters and nephews.

Bella gasped. "It's getting ready to leave. Shit!" Druella frowned, but before she could reprimand Bellatrix, the girl was running to the train, Andy, Sirius, and Regalus right behind her. When they got on the train, it immediately began motion.

Regalus sighed in relief. "Will you guys sit with me?"

Andromeda, Sirius, and Bellatrix exchanged glances. They didn't usually hang out at school, despite their promises to be inseparable. "Uh. Sure," Andromeda said cautiously, steering the family into an empty compartment. The quartet sat down, Sirius leaning on Bella, like old times. As the four began joking and talking, the door opened. Three guys stepped in.

"Padfoot!" the one with shaggy black hair yelled.

Sirius jumped up. "Prongs!" He looked at the other two and grinned. "Moony! Wormtail! I missed you guys!"

Bella frowned. How terribly rude of them to barge in here. Sirius seemed to sense her displeasure. "Guys, meet my family. This is my brother Regalus, he's just starting Hogwarts." The guys waved at Regalus, who timidly waved back.

The pale boy with the shabby clothes smiled at him. "What house are you hoping for?"

"Slytherin," Regalus quickly answered. Bella smiled, pleased, as the boys shifted nervously.

Sirius broke the rapidly-forming awkward silence. "And this is my cousin, Andromeda, she's a fourth year." Andromeda smiled politely at the boys, who eagerly smiled back.

"And this is Bellatrix," Sirius said fondly. "She's a fifth year. And my best friend."

Bellatrix smiled graciously at Sirius and then glanced at the boys. The black-haired one Sirius called Prongs looked irritated, while the short, chubby one called Wormtail looked terrified. She smiled to herself. He must have known her not-so-nice reputation.

Sirius turned to his family. "Guys, these are my Gryffindor friends- James, Remus, and Peter." The boys waved as their names were called and Peter and James plopped down on the seat.

Remus rolled his eyes at them. "Mind if we sit here?" he asked.

Sirius and Andy shook their heads. "Of course not!" Sirius boomed. "Right Reggie?"

Regalus shrugged.

"Bels?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't mind at all. Now, tell me, what are your last names?"

"Potter." "Pettigrew." "Lupin." Bella smiled in relief. Although she had never heard of this Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew were purebloods. Not the best, of course, except for- "Peter. I believe your parents have come to a few of my parents' parties."

Peter nodded nervously. "Yeah. They're friends with your parents. And uh, Sirius' parents."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Poor them." The compartment fell into awkward silence.

James laughed nervously. "Bella, I feel like I know you. Sirius talks about you so much."

Bella smiled in satisfaction. "I wish I could say the same for you. But I never even knew you existed until today." She looked at Sirius, silently punishing him for befriending these people. James, Remus, and Peter also looked at Sirius.

He shrugged. "Sorry! We're just too busy over the summer to talk about school!" James still looked hurt but Bella and Peter laughed. Remus' attention had drifted over to Andromeda.

"Yeah, who has time to think about school when you're battling sphinxes?" Bellatrix cracked.

Sirius roared with laughter. He looked at his friends. "My little cousin- their sister-Narcissa, convinced us that there was a sphinx in the attic. So we all got our wands out and everything and we go up to the attic, convincing a sphinx or something. And this kitten jumps out! Regalus screamed so loud…" He trailed off, still chuckling.

Regalus blushed. "I thought it was a sphinx!" he protested. "And Andromeda was scared too."

Andromeda laughed. "Yeah, Cissy was pretty convincing. Just like when she convinced you, Sirius, that Severus was really a vampire."

Sirius shrugged. "It's not that far off." He grinned at James, who grinned back.

Bella laughed. "And when Severus came over for dinner, you were freaking out!"

Sirius smirked. "Who wouldn't if Snivellous was at their house?"

Peter and Remus laughed, but James' expression was one of horror. "He came to your house?"

Sirius nodded. "Unfortunately."

"You invited him? Wanted to play with a pure, Slytherin boy?" James' voice rose in anger. Remus and Peter shrugged at Sirius, who frowned.

Bella shook her head, secretly loving this. "He came to dinner with his mother, Potter. His mother is somewhat of an acquaintance of our parents. I don't know why, seeing as she married a Mud- a Muggleborn, and is now living in a shack, but…."

James snorted. "Because Muggleborns are filth, right Bellatrix? Slytherin prick…"

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Watch it, James."

James smirked at him. "You love your little Slytherin cousin? That's funny, I thought you said you hated all your family!"

"What?" Regalus cried, staring at his brother. Andromeda gasped and Bella turned away from Sirius.

Sirius shook his head wildly. "I was referring to my parents! And Uncle Cygnus! Not you guys!"

James gasped mockingly, the hurt evident in his dark eyes. "So when you said you wished you could stay at Hogwarts, or with my parents, instead of going home to your "bloody family" you were lying?"

Sirius glared at James. "Why are you doing this?"

James looked ashamed for a second. "I- I'm sorry. That was totally a Slyth- a Snivellous move of me. It's just…I thought I was your best friend."

"You are," Sirius said unthinkingly. Bella's head jerked up. Sirius groaned. "No, no, Bels. You guys are both my best friends. Can't a guy have two best friends?"

James shrugged. "I'm going to go find Longbottom. I'm really sorry. See you in the Great Hall." Sirius nodded, staring at Bella who was avoiding his eyes. Remus and Peter followed James out.

As soon as they were gone, Bella exploded. "How could you talk about us like that? Sirius, I'm never going to forgive you, ever!" The train jerked to a halt, and the cries of the students drowned out Sirius' protests. Bella stalked out of the compartment, refusing to look at Sirius.

He felt his eyes well up with tears. "Do you think she means it?"

Andromeda shrugged. "Who cares? She's just part of your "bloody family," right?" Andromeda threw a withering glance at Sirius from behind her shoulder as she walked out of the compartment.

Sirius desperately looked at Regalus. "You know I didn't mean that stuff, right Regs?"

Regalus shrugged, looking down. "I gotta go," he muttered. With that, Regalus walked away, leaving Sirius all alone.

---

Regalus stood in line, waiting to be sorted. He caught Bella's eye and waved. She waved back and nudged Andromeda, who grinned at him. Reggie felt Sirius trying to get his attention, but Regalus wouldn't look in his direction. Finally- "Black, Regalus!"

Regalus scampered across the hall and pulled the hat over his head. He could feel the hat smile and heard, "Hello Regalus. I've been expecting you."

"You- you have?"

"Certainly. I'm very interested in you Blacks. You all have such fascinating minds. Tell me, how is Sirius doing in Gryffindor?"

"Uh, he's fine. Apparently he tells his friends he hates all of us though."

"I can't imagine he'd mean that. He had a very strong bond to all of you two years ago. His bond with Bellatrix…remarkable."

"I dunno."

"Well, enough about him. Let's move on to you. Hmm….Ravenclaw is a no, you're smart enough but I think you lack the wit. No offense," the hat chortled.

"None taken. Please, don't put me in Gryffindor!" Regalus pleaded.

"Gryffindor…no. I don't think you have nerve, chivalry, or courage to be required to be a Gryffindor…yet."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in due time." Now Hufflepuff would be a good match for you. You are loyal and hardworking."

"No, I want to be in Slytherin!"

"Really? Slytherin isn't the best for you. You're not cunning or ruthless. I like Hufflepuff."

"Please! I can be cunning! And ruthless!"

The hat was quiet. "I see that you could be. All right. Perhaps I'll regret it, but- SLYTHERIN!"

Regalus stood up, his legs shaking. He handed the hat to Professor McGonagall and practically ran to the Slytherin table. Andy and Bella grinned at him. "Great going, Reg!" Andromeda chirped. Bella nodded. "That's everyone in the family, so far!"

Regalus almost asked, "What about Sirius?" but something in Bella's eyes stopped him.


	5. Chapter 5: Narcissa

**Author's Note:** Last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this little story. Hopefully the characters are a bit more in character...they are still children though, and not as corrupt as they are in the books. Bella is 17, Andromeda is 16, Sirius is 15, Regalus is 13, and Narcissa is 11. Thanks for reading, everyone!

**EDIT 9/17: **Thanks to kahlen369's prompting, I've gone back and revised Narcissa's sorting. I'm much more satisfied with it, so please check it out and review and thanks kahlen!

**Chapter Five: Narcissa's First Day**

Narcissa Black could not stop grinning. She was finally, finally going to Hogwarts. She happily looked around at her cousins and sisters. Bella was talking to Andromeda while pointedly ignoring Sirius. Narcissa felt her heart constrict. Something happened two years ago, when Regalus first went to school. Now Bella despised Sirius, as did Regalus. Andromeda tolerated him, but the close friendship they all had when Narcissa was younger was long gone. In fact, this was the first time Sirius had seen Bella outside of the halls of Hogwarts since last year at this station. And Narcissa couldn't help thinking it would be the last, as it was Bella's last year at Hogwarts.

To take her mind off that, Cissy glanced at Regalus. He smiled at her. Narcissa tried to listen to her father's speech, but she had heard it countless times before and could recite it word for word.

Cygnus wrapped his speech up and Narcissa inclined her head. "Yes Father. I will respect your wishes." Behind her, she heard Sirius snort. He had taken to mocking her new found ladylike and grown-up ways. Narcissa's cheeks flamed.

Noticing, Druella cleared her throat. "I would like to say something. I don't know why, but it seems like you children are not getting along the way you used to."

Narcissa looked back at her sisters. On second look, she saw that Bella was lecturing Andromeda under her breath, probably about that Mudblood. Andromeda looked bored, scanning the crowd, again, probably for that Mudblood. Narcissa sighed and looked back innocently at her mother.

Druella frowned. "I know Andromeda and Sirius have been consorting with Mudbloods in school, but that is going to stop. Bellatrix, Regalus, Narcissa- you must create a bond between you three and the black sheep of our family." Druella softened her words by shooting a smile at Andromeda and Sirius. "If you five are all close, there will be no more of this Mudblood nonsense."

Walburga nodded approvingly. "I agree. Well said, Druella."

Druella smiled, flustered. "Thank you. I propose we let the children talk this out."

Orion nodded. "Fine. We should leave the train station so they can talk privately."

Walburga snorted. "Oh, please. They won't talk if we all leave. I'll stay, you three can go home."

The adults voiced their agreement as the Black children stood in shock. Druella hugged her daughters. When she reached Narcissa, she lingered a moment longer. "Goodbye my darling," she whispered to her baby.

Narcissa felt tears spring to her eyes. "Goodbye, Mommy.""

Cygnus, after hugging Bella, embraced Narcissa. "Goodbye dear. Remember to follow in Bellatrix's footsteps and always be a proper young lady," he said gruffly. Narcissa hugged her father tightly, pressing her head against him. Cygnus straightened up, clasped Regalus on the back, and turned to his wife, ready to go. Druella looked at him firmly. Cygnus sighed and nodded at Sirius who rolled his eyes. Flushing, Cygnus looked furious at his nephew's blatant disrespect, but upon his wife's gentle touch, exhaled and looked at Andromeda. "Have a good year, Andromeda," he said coldly and then promptly disapperated.

Druella smiled coolly. "Well. Goodbye Regalus, Sirius. Have a good year." Regalus and Sirius thanked her and with one last kiss to her daughters, once again lingering on Narcissa, Druella disappeared. Orion said his goodbyes to his sons and nieces, then followed.

Walburga sighed. "Finally. Now, you talk. I'll stand over there, but I will be watching." She retreated a slight distance, holding her wand menacingly.

Bella sighed. "This is pointless," she growled.

Sirius nodded. "Quite."

Bella glared at him. "Actually, I think my mother made a very good point. Andy, you know I miss you. Forget this Mudblood. What about me and Cissy?"

Sirius jumped in before Andromeda could speak. "Wait, Bella. You can't even bear to share the same opinion as me?" he asked with a slight pang of hurt evident in his voce.

Bella gave no sign that she heard him, other than a slight flush to her cheeks.

Andromeda sighed. "Bella. You know Ted's name. Please stop calling him the "Mudblood." I love him! Why do I have to choose between him and my sisters?"

"Because!" Bella cried childishly.

Andromeda stomped her foot, and Narcissa was reminded of her sisters' petty fights over dolls and cloaks. However, even she could tell this was much more serious and potentially dangerous. "Bella, you're being unreasonable. I love him! I really don't want to choose, because I might choose him," Andromeda warned.

Bellatrix gasped. "How could you choose a Mudblood over your own flesh and blood?"

Regalus interjected with a bitter note to his voice. "Don't worry, Andromeda, it's rather easy. Sirius chose his Mudblood friends over his own brother."

Sirius growled. "I didn't choose them over you. You rejected me because I made friends with them!"

Regalus laughed wildly. "Oh please. You hate me! Admit it, you coward!"

Sirius' eyes flashed dangerously. "You don't know how brave I am. Don't call me a coward!"Narcissa's eyes widened, wondering when Sirius had become so touchy.

Bella smirked. "You're brave, Sirius? What do you mean? Don't tell me you are friends with, oh I don't know, a werewolf?"

Sirius stared at her. "What?" Bellatrix simply raised her eyebrows knowingly. Sirius shook his head. ""That's- that's stupid, Bellatrix. Of course I'm not friends with a werewolf."

"No, you're just friends with a Mudblood!" Regalus snapped.

"Well, it's better than making out with one!" Bella cried, glaring at Andromeda.

"Oh Bella, grow up!" Andromeda yelled.

"Were you just sticking up for me, Bella?" Sirius teased, smiling slightly.

"No!" Bella screamed. "I think you're a despicable creature!"

Sirius' smile was abruptly gone. "Well, at least I'm not a murderer," he hissed angrily, searching Bella's face for a reaction. Bellatrix gasped and grabbed her left arm, as if in pain.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Bellatrix isn't a murderer. Obviously. She's a bigot though." Sirius shook his head in disgust but stayed silent.

Bella laughed manically and angrily turned on Andromeda. "A bigot? Oh, no. If I'm a bigot, so are you. After all, you like dogs more than wizards."

Andromeda's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't compare a Muggleborn to a dog!"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I see no difference. And neither does Sirius, clearly."

Sirius glared at her menacingly. "Why don't you say what you mean and stop playing games?"

Regalus frowned, confused. "She just meant that you're just like Andromeda. You choose a Mudblood over your blood, your family. Right Bella?"

Bellatrix shrugged. "Sure."

"What is going on?" Andromeda slowly asked, looking from Sirius to Bella.

Bellatrix snapped to attention. "What's going on, Andromeda, is that you are a backstabbing whore!"

Sirius started to yell at Bellatrix, along with Andromeda. Regalus jumped in to defend Bella, who was screaming insanely at Andromeda and Sirius. Narcissa loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me? I would like to say something productive to this discussion." Silence fell over the group.

"What?" snapped Andromeda bitterly.

Narcissa imitated her mother's cool smile. "Sirius, I don't appreciate it when you make fun of me for being a good pureblood witch." Everyone stared at Narcissa in surprise. Then they all erupted into choking laughter. Cissy frowned. "I'm serious, Sirius!"

Sirius and Bella rolled their eyes at the unintended pun, which had always irked them as children. Sirius caught Bella's eye as the memories flashed between them. Bella looked away and Sirius sighed and then grinned at his youngest cousin. "Okay Cissy. I will stop."

Just as the tension eased considerably in the group, a grinning boy approached Andromeda. "Hey, baby."

Andromeda squealed. "Ted!" She jumped into his waiting arms and he pulled her into a slow kiss.

Narcissa looked away and saw her aunt Disapperate in disgust. Sirius did too. He whooped and Narcissa saw his three friends perk up and begin making their way to Sirius, pushing aside other students. Sirius glanced back at Bella one more time, and saw that she was staring at him. Instead of her eyes glinting with madness and hatred, as they had been doing lately, they were filled with longing. Bella sighed regretfully as she gazed at her cousin, aching as she thought of what was and what could have been.

Sirius' own eyes softened and he bit his lip, memories of the Bella he knew and loved overtaking the images of the scary Bellatrix the rumors told him about. "Bels, I-" he softly began, but before he could finish, his friends reached him, yelling and patting him on the back. Sirius slapped their hands, laughing, but quickly sobered and muttered, "Give me a minute, guys."

The boys obliged and pulled back and Sirius turned to his cousin again, but it was too late.

Bella's expression reverted back into being hard and uncaring. "You were right, you know," she jeered.

"What?" Sirius asked, somewhat sadly.

Bella paused, but didn't bother to explain. "You were right. But now, it's the end of the end."

Sirius frowned until a wave of recognition washed over him as he thought to the day, seven long years ago, when he stood in this very spot as Bellatrix prepared to leave for the first time, and told his best friend ever that it was the beginning of the end of their friendship. "I guess you're right," he whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "It's been one hell of a journey, though."

Bella let out a wavering smile. "I'll say." They awkwardly stared at each other and then Sirius surprised them both by reaching out and hugging Bella. Bella held on, letting her tears flow, salty with regret. Sirius allowed his tears to mix with hers, as he breathed in the once-familiar scent of Bellatrix. After a few moments, Bella pulled away and offered a wan smile. "Goodbye, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, recognizing the finality in her words. "Goodbye, Bellatrix." He turned away and went back to his waiting friends, not looking back at the girl he once considered his world.

Bella shakily sighed, knowing there would never be reconciliation. The next time they would meet would be as enemies. She shook her head, shaking away the would-have-beens, could-have-beens, and turned to Narcissa, who was gazing out into the crowd, acutely aware of having witnessed an intensely private moment.

"Where's Regalus?" Bellatrix asked, in a tone that warned Narcissa to not mention Sirius. Narcissa shrugged. "He went on the train. He saw his friend."

Bellatrix nodded, and took her baby sister's hand, a gesture that surprised Narcissa. "Come on, Cissy. Let's go catch the train."

Cissy let her sister lead her onto the train, thinking how embarrassing it was to be holding her sister's hand like a baby. However, she could sense that Bella needed this, needed the human touch of someone who still loved her. And so she held on as they climbed the steps of the Hogwarts Express, passing Sirius and his Gryffindor friends, passing Andromeda with her Mudblood boyfriend, passing the expectations, hopes, and dreams that had stayed with Narcissa since childhood.

A couple hours later, Cissy stood in the line of first years. The train ride had not been enjoyable at all. Bella's friend, Lucius Malfoy, had kept touching her and talking to her. Bella had been no help, moodily staring out the window, so Cissy had to fend off Lucius' advances by herself.

Narcissa took a deep breath as "Black, Narcissa!" was called. She confidently strolled up to the hat and pulled it over her golden hair.

"Ah, the last Black. For this generation, anyway."

"Yes, the future of the Blacks depends on Siri- on Regalus."

"I do hate that you Blacks have practically disowned Sirius," the hat mused, searching through her thoughts. "I feel partly responsible."

"Mmm."

"I know, you don't like to talk about family matters with strangers."

"How did you-" Narcissa began, before realizing.

The hat chuckled. "So, which House do you belong in, Cissy? (Do you mind terribly if I call you Cissy?) You certainly have the loyalty to belong in Hufflepuff. Very loyal, indeed."

"No," Narcissa said flatly. "I'm not a disgusting Hufflepuff!"

"Now, now, Hufflepuff is a fine House," the hat admonished. "Maybe even the House you will belong in. But let's see. What about Ravenclaw? You are certainly a bright little girl, but I'm afraid I don't see much dedication to schoolwork or a love for learning. Ravenclaw is not for you."

"Of course not," Cissy said icily. "We all know what House I'm going to end up in, can you just get on with it?"

"Let me do my job, young lady," the hat said curtly, bristling in annoyance. "Now, Gryfindor. You have an abundance of loyalty, but I'm afraid you're not very chivalrous. You are such a brave girl, I suppose growing up Black will do that to you, but it seems that your bravery is more self-serving than self-sacrificing. No, Cissy, I can't say you are a Gryfindor."

"Thank Godric," Narcissa murmured, the tension beginning to leave her shoulders.

"You were worried? I thought you said you knew what you were," the hat teased. "Well, it's either Hufflepuff or Slytherin now."

"I am not a Hufflepuff!" Cissy spat angrily. "Stop saying that!"

"It's not an insult, my dear girl!" the hat said, with an infuriating tone of amusement. "But let's see. You're very cunning, and like I said before, you have a self-serving type of bravery. Those are Slytherin traits. I don't think you're as ruthless as say, your sister Bellatrix, but I do detect a note of ruthlessness that may surface when need be."

"So I'm a Slytherin?" Narcissa asked proudly.

The hat snorted. "I suppose that your Slytherin traits outweigh your Hufflepuff tendencies."

"I knew it!" Cissy let out a squeal of delight. "Thank you!"

"Not a problem! That wasn't so difficult, was it? I look forward to seeing you in the mind of your future son or daughter."

Cissy giggled. "Okay. I'll send my regards with them."

She felt the hat smile. "Good. Now let me let everyone know that you are a- SLYTHERIN!"

Narcissa grinned widely and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall. She skipped to the Slytherin table, ignoring the booing Gryffindor table, except to wink at Sirius, the only one not booing, as he flashed her a thumbs-up. As she slid into the seat next to beaming Bella and Regalus, Cissy glanced down the table at Andromeda, who waved and mouthed "Congratulations!" to her.

Narcissa smiled sadly and remembered her childhood fantasies of being inseparable with Andy at school. Judging from the scowl on Bellatrix's face as she watched Andromeda and the Hufflepuff boy blowing kisses to each other, that didn't look like a possibility.

Except….A nagging thought crept into Narcissa's mind, but she pushed it aside. She would not dishonor her family by taking Andromeda's side. She had to stick with Bellatrix.

Cissy grinned at Bella,"This is your last sorting, Bella!"

Bella laughed. "I know! My last year….wow. I remember when I was an innocent first year like you." Narcissa giggled, doubting Bellatrix had ever truly been innocent.

Bellatrix flashed a cheeky smile, and then a shadow washed over her face. "Who would have thought this is how we all would have turned out?"

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix, noticing the corner of the black tattoo peeking out from her left forearm and knowing it was dangerous. She glanced at Regalus, who had a bitter expression on his face as he picked at his food, looking as he too often did. She saw Sirius, who was happily laughing with his Gryffindor friends, his once beloved Bella not even a blimp on his radar. She looked at Andromeda, who was mouthing things to her Mudblood boyfriend and giggling, not paying any attention to her family just a few feet away. And she thought about herself and her new maturity that kept showing up when it was least expected. She thought about the careful mask she was learning to wear to protect her emotions. And Narcissa shook her head. "Not I. We've all changed so much," she whispered, images of five happy Black children, five laughing best friends flashing through her mind.

_fin._


End file.
